


Regina, In Her Office, On the Desk

by harper_m



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has this thing she wants to try. For the Sixth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Regina wearing strapon, office sex, over desk/under desk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina, In Her Office, On the Desk

Emma could feel the strain of the position in her calves and abs and the rigid tension of her fingers, locked tight around the far edge of the desk. There was the strain of waiting, too, and pretending that she wasn’t stark naked and spread out on Regina’s desk with one of Regina’s scarves tied around her eyes. Nothing around her wrists or ankles, though – she’d insisted. Regina wanted to play out some kind of Mayor-fucking-the-Sheriff fantasy? Fine. She was game. She was not game for the kind of immobilization that would leave her vulnerable to unexpected visitors or unwelcome intrusions because that was the kind of sexy that was only sexy until it actually happened.

 

It was cold in the office, or maybe she was just hyper-aware of the brush of air against all of that very exposed skin. She wanted to call out for Regina, but her voice would come out weak and uncertain. She knew without even trying, and wondered if that was what Regina was waiting for, and if so, too bad. She’d give her bare skin and the restlessness she couldn’t contain, but Emma wasn’t ready to concede weakness.

 

Without warning, Regina’s voice came from just by Emma’s ear, warm and low and close enough to startle. “I think this is the only way you should inhabit my office from now on, Sheriff. Naked, wet, and open for me.”

 

There was the faintest whisper of Regina’s feet against flooring, barely enough to be heard over Emma’s own rasping breath. She tensed as a hand settled at the base of her spine and swept upwards, disconcertingly warm. As it tangled in her hair, she felt the tip of Regina’s strap-on nudge her thigh.

 

She shifted unconsciously, and Regina’s fingers tightened.

 

Regina pulled, and when the pain edged beyond uncomfortable, Emma followed. She straightened, supporting herself on her hands, until Regina was flush against her back, her cock brushing the inside of Emma’s thighs.

 

“Promise me you’ll do this again.” It was more of a demand than a question, but Emma was used to it. Regina wasn’t especially good at asking for things but kind of an expert at taking them.

 

Emma sighed. “How about we work on getting this time moving before we start penciling in a recurring meeting?”

 

Regina’s voice was harsh. “Promise.”

 

She wanted to sigh again, but the way Regina’s fingers were digging into her hip was a clear warning. “I promise.”

 

“Good,” Regina snapped. The blindfold was gone without warning, and Emma blinked against the dim light filtering in through the half-closed blinds. “Don’t get me wrong, you looked absolutely delicious like that. God, your ass.”

 

Emma felt her burgeoning anticipation blossom into full-blown delight. She was a fan of Regina at her most crass, but Regina definitely was not. She liked to pretend that she was calm, collected, and self-controlled, even when Emma was making her scream like she was getting paid for it. It was kind of infuriating, but fuck, when Regina forgot herself, it meant amazing things were in Emma’s immediate future.

 

“I will bring you back here and I will fuck you, and I will watch you take whatever I decide to give you,” Regina continued, clearly caught up in her own little moment, and Emma was happy to let her have it. “I’ll make you beg.”

 

Emma thought about telling Regina she was down for begging any time Regina wanted to use that voice, but had just enough sense to know that it was probably setting a dangerous precedent. Instead, she pressed said ass back against Regina and rocked against her shamelessly because she couldn’t think of a single reason why she shouldn’t.

 

She nearly tripped over her own feet when Regina spun her around, but Regina’s hands held her firm and steady. It was kind of swoon-worthy, if Emma was the kind of girl who did that sort of thing.

 

“I have plans for you, Sheriff,” Regina said, her voice so low and husky that Emma thought it was possible that she’d simply absorbed the words instead of actually hearing them. It was… well, she was embarrassingly wet. She’d leave it at that.

 

A second later, and Regina’s teeth were digging into Emma’s lower lip and her hands were under Emma’s thighs, lifting her up onto the edge of the desk. Emma had to bring her hands up to Regina’s shoulders for balance. She went ahead and wrapped her legs around Regina’s hips while she was at it.

 

Regina inched back and for a moment Emma thought she’d done something wrong, but then she felt the heavy weight of her cock settle against her pussy, and, “Oh, fuck.” She wanted to say more because Regina was such a fucking tease, just thrusting against her without pushing inside, but each thrust was sliding against her clit in a way that was kind of perfect.

 

From the way Regina was smirking at her, she absolutely knew it. Emma was expecting a taunt at any moment because, to be honest, she was maybe rocking up into Regina and making some noises she would deny later, but Regina was apparently too busy deciding on just the right spot to sink in her teeth to bother.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Emma said again, not especially worried at the narrowing of her vocabulary. Regina had a tendency to bite and suck and mark, and Emma didn’t really have a problem with it. She usually kept it to areas that could be easily covered, though, which meant that the hickey she was in the process of leaving high on Emma’s neck was the kind of uncharacteristic Emma actually wished would happen more often.

 

There was maybe something to this office sex, she conceded, as Regina planted one hand on the desk for leverage and brought the other to Emma’s breast. She palmed and she pinched and Emma rubbed herself against the ridge of Regina’s cock just so, and oh…

 

_Oh, fuck._

 

She curled into Regina and Regina slid her cock down and inside and Emma was so tight from the orgasm she was already kind of in the middle of having that it felt so fucking good that she, well, she maybe left some scratch marks on Regina’s back that were going to take a while to heal.

 

So maybe she ended up with her back flat on the desk with her ankles up around Regina’s ears, reaching up and over her head to grasp desperately at the edge of the desk. And maybe Regina seemed focused on the way each hard thrust made her breasts bounce just so with a leer on her face worthy of the Evil Queen, and it was all sort of a little deliciously sordid.

 

They were so doing this again.

 

Regina was starting to huff with exertion and Emma was primed to come again, but she held on. She slid a hand down over her chest, slowly enough to snag Regina’s attention, and didn’t stop until her fingers were between her legs because Regina had never admitted it, but she was the kind of girl who liked to watch.

 

Less than five seconds later, Regina was slumped against her, shivering, and Emma flicked a finger over her clit with practiced precision and followed.

 

“I love you,” Emma said, even though she hadn’t had any plans to before she heard the words come out of her mouth. It’s not that she hadn’t said it before, but now Regina was going to be insufferable – fucking Emma into declarations of love.

 

Regina laughed, and it was low and happy. Emma wouldn’t have taken it back anyway, but Regina shifted her head so that she was looking up at Emma with eyes that sparkled and made declarations of their own, and yeah. Not a chance.


End file.
